Blood and Flesh
by Los Latidos de Reckoner
Summary: Dentro el deshabitado salón obscuro, ocurriría.. Lemmon SaruMi


Dentro el deshabitado salón obscuro

Sucedería…

Ligeros gemidos escapaban de su garganta, su bajo cuerpo se estremecía retemblando debajo de mis piernas donde su ser yacía, los desasosegados latidos parecían querer huir de su pecho, sus caderas se sacudían combinado sus piernas alrededor de mí, me estaba incitando, las ansías aparecían.

-Vamos a jugar... Misaki- susurré al tiempo calmaba sus alientos reencontrando mis labios con los suyos. Su boca se humedecía mientras compartíamos nuestras salivas, lentamente mi lengua serpenteaba traviesa dentro de la cavidad de su dentadura, sólo respondió con un quebrado suspiro, sus brazos temblaron resbalando alrededor de mi figura, estaba nervioso, lo sabía.

-A... aléjate Saru- me exigió con un fingido tono duro.

Delinee una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fijando mis pupilas dentro las suyas mediante el comentario.

-Sin en verdad lo deseas- dije sin parar de sonreír -Oblígame.

Sus mejillas se encendieron coloreando su vista hasta la nariz.

-P... pendejo- me insulto tartamudeando con desprecio; esa clase de rudeza que Misaki generalmente presentaba estimulaba cada segundo un poco más mis torpes instintos.

_Esto no era el camino a mi corazón, ni a mi cabeza, ni a mi cerebro ni a ninguno de los de arriba. _

Mis besos rozaron suavemente sobre su cuello rebajando hasta su pecho.

_Era sólo mi manera de desencadenar los sentimientos que sobraban en el fondo de mí ser._

-¡Basta!- grito lloriqueando mientras ese perfecto cuerpo tensaba mis sentidos.

-Hazme parar...- murmure, entretanto continuaba siguiendo la línea de su silueta aterrizando en la parte baja de su estómago, Misaki en un fallido intento de alzarse suspiro retorciéndose en el suelo.

_Esa chispa que jamás podría dejar de amar._

Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que me deseaba.

-Estás... excitado Misaki- aseguré para descender hasta su entrepierna, deslizando mis dedos por debajo de su ropa interior, al instante su rostro se coloreó aún más mientras dejaba escapar un gemido alterado.

-Mmm...- me saboree sintiendo su miembro alrededor de mis dedos -Es enorme ¿Ah? Misaki- continué mientras lo acariciaba apeteciendo mi gusto, Misaki gruño encogiéndose.

-Maldito pervertido.

-Pervertido tú- jugueteé.

_Podemos ponernos un poco locos sólo por diversión._

Mi boca se degustaba, al tiempo mis dedos frotaban su miembro con ansiedad, su ser se sobresaltaba fracasando a sus protestas falsas "suéltame, mono idiota" fue de lo único que pudo proyectar entedible desde sus labios cuales se mordía con deseó.

_Sólo por diversión._

Mis manos se adelantaron, sacando sus ropas de nuestra vista, Misaki refunfuñaba turbándose.

-Quiero probarte- confesé mientras me acercaba lentamente a esa erección cual me ponía frenético, mis labios temblaron, su respiración aumento al tiempo introducía ese agraciado dulce dentro mi boca. Misaki se estremeció gimiendo al instante, mi lengua se arrastró alrededor, relamiendo cada pulgada de Misaki posible, podía sentir su cuerpo retorcerse mientras gritaba de placer.

_Sólo déjate ir._

Mis dedos subieron hasta las caderas de él mientras se encogía enrojeciendo su figura, sus ojos lloriqueaban de gozo, estaba excitado, casi tanto como yo.

_Átame y domina hasta que termines._

Mi mente vagaba perdida en aquello que me volvía tan loco. El tiempo se había parado, todo había desaparecido, nuestros problemas, nuestras indiferencias, se habían borrado en aquel sagrado momento. Aún éramos inseparables.

-Oh...¡S..saruhiko ya basta... vo.. voy a...

_Hasta que termines._

-Mhmhazlommh- susurré sin parar de lamer.

Misaki estaba conteniendo sus propias naturalezas sin embargo no le sería posible soportarlo por mucho, gruñía y se estremecía mientras yo me entretenía chupando su miembro.

_Me tienes necesitándote y estoy listo para soplar._

-ARG...- grito al tiempo su mirada se sonrojaba aún más, -Ya no pue..puedo- dándose por vencido su miembro se corrió dentro de mi boca, al tiempo que aquellas singulares llamas carmesí se encendían incendiando su cuerpo iluminabando todo a nuestro alrededor.

La temperatura aumento gracias el calor de las sofocantes flamas de fuego que se perfilaban alrededor de Misaki

Mis labios se saboreaban mientras probaba el delicioso sabor de mi precioso Misaki, jamás probé algo mejor que la magnífica sensación de su semen hundiéndose en mi boca, sonreí al tiempo me alzaba observando al perfecto ángel en llamas que se reflejaba frente mis ojos.

-Eres tan perfecto Misaki- dije re-lamiendo toda mi cavidad dental - Quiero continuar... aún quiero más… quiero más de ti.- susurre acercándome a él de nuevo.

El sofocante efecto de su fuego mientras era menor la distancia era más evidente, sus llamas me abrasaban capturando la percepción de quemarme todo el cuerpo.

_Levanta mi cuerpo, hunde tus dientes en mi carne._

-Prueba mi carne- murmuré mientras desabrochaba mi camisa desnudando mi pecho.

Allí estaba, los castaños ojos de Misaki fijaron alrededor de ella boquiabierto. Era la marca, el broche que nos unía y el que nos había separado, desgarrada, destrozada, quemada. Cayendo en cuenta a la impresión de Misaki sonreí, mis dedos manosearon lentamente el rasgado símbolo con desprecio.

-Pruébala… arráncala de mi carne- dije aproximándome a su torso, el sudor empañaba mis gafas, el calor sofocaba toda mi figura, excitándome aún más –Hunde tus dientes en mi carne…, sácala de mí, hazme sufrir como el traidor que soy.-

_Desvístete._

Arrancándole lo que quedaba de sus prendas, desnudé su cuerpo tan sólo abrumado por el rojo carmesí de sus llamas, Misaki reacciono atacándome intentado sacarme de su espacio.

Sentí una ligera quemadura alrededor de mi rostro.

-No soy una puta- gruño encogiéndose de hombros, -Deja de hablarme como si lo fuera, estúpido Saruhiko.

-No lo hago- murmuré sin alejarme ni un milímetro de nuestra conexión. Su ira comenzaba a desatarse y un pequeño Misaki gruñón no tardaba en desbordarse.

–No está vez- mis labios se redirigieron lentamente preparado a cualquier movimiento agresivo por su parte hasta su torso y a su tatuaje que a clara diferencia del mío estaba en perfectas condiciones.

–Esto no es cosa mía-, rosé aquella marca con la punta de mi lengua seductoramente. –Esto es cosa de ambos.

Percibí su cuerpo estremecerse al tiempo mi aura celeste crecía adaptándose alrededor de la suya escarlata.

-Sé que me quieres Misaki.

_Prueba la carne, quiero probar su carne._

Mis dientes se hundieron insondables al contorno de la marca de HOMRA rasgándole la piel, probando su carne, Misaki gimió en martirio.

-Déjame probarte.- dije para continuar mordisqueando su pecho con sed, Misaki se retorció quemando mi cuerpo, al tiempo mis dientes se profundizaban más en su torso hasta hacerlo sangrar, su sangre se derramaba alrededor de mi boca ensuciando mi dentadura cana a un ligero tono color rojo. Como un vino sagrado la probé, saboreé su sangre perdida cual yacía alrededor de mi cavidad dental, jamás podría disfrutar algo más que a Misaki.

Me deguste durante alzaba mi vista hacía la de él, quien lloriqueaba de dolor.

-Prueba mi carne también- exigí retocando la quemada marca cual vivía en mi propio pecho –Muérdela, hazme sentir lo que tu sentiste, véngate, no tengas piedad de el idiota que soy.-

Me miro dudoso, conocía ese sentimiento en él, ese extraño sentimiento de confusión cuando el orgullo no le dignaba a aceptar mis propuestas.

-Véngate en honor a HOMRA- sugerí sonriendo.

Misaki gruño alzándome hasta su semblante, no pude evitar dejar escapar una tonta risita de triunfo ¡Me había obedecido!.

Con el rostro tan rojo como su propio cabello me observo por un momento y sin decir nada me lanzo contra otro lado del suelo, mientras nuestras auras se juntaban trazando un vivo color púrpura entre sus límites, sus labios se hundieron en la destrozada marca, sentí su dentadura ahogarse alrededor de ese asqueroso símbolo, percibí su aliento aferrarse a mi carne.

_Muérdeme más duro._

- Hunde tus dientes en mi carne- gemí sin poder hablar por el dolor, sus afilados dientes se apretaron aún más intentado rasgar del todo el tatuaje –V..vámos hazme sangrar Misaki.-

_Prueba la carne._

Sentía como mi mente se extraviaba, todos mis sentidos estaban actuando a su vez, sin embargo, mi moralidad, mi ética y mi capacidad de analizar estaban desviados.

El dolor era tan vivo; sentir mi torso estallar, sentir mi quemadura sangrar, encendía mis sentidos, me hacían existir…

Misaki me causaba el dolor más deleitoso de toda mi vida, si se trataba de él la tortura era mi paraíso, me ponía tan demente su presencia, su vitalidad.

La sangre apareció, Misaki se levantó mirando con desgana, su aura había desaparecido.

-Estás… sangrado ahora mismo- aseguro mientras yo sonreía por el daño que sentía, disfrutaba cada segundo de dolor que me causaba ese perfecto chico de diecinueve años.

Alcé mis dedos sobre la herida, sin dejar de vagar con una sonrisa en la cara, al instante capture el efecto del corretear de mi sangre que escapaba de mi pecho, suspire de gusto mientras reía ligeramente, me emocionaba tanto su presencia ¡Era tan real!.

Percibí sus cálidas manos deslizarse temblando.

-¿S…Saruhiko?- tartamudeó en ese ya conocido tono nervioso.

Mi cerebro regreso a recordar aquel nivel de voz, solía ser esa tensa voz que Misaki utilizaba en sus años escolares; cuando tomaba su mano por sorpresa, cuando caminábamos juntos sin pensar, cuando algo nuevo abría de suceder, cuando temía del futuro.

"S…Saruhiko" lo reseteé en mi mente.

-Misaki- murmure para tomar su cintura halándolo hasta mí; pintándola de mi rojiza sangre cual residía en la palma de mi mano.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, como algunos cuatro años antes, el tiempo en que solíamos ser un par de inútiles almas con esperanza.

Mi mano jugueteo de su cintura subiendo por la línea de su silueta hasta sus cabellos rojizos, acariciando su cabeza, besé sus labios casi por mismo instinto acercándolo más hacía mí, nuestros alientos se reunieron.

_Se había dejado ir._

Su lengua se enredó en la mía, y respondió tomando mis cabellos de manera similar para profundizar nuestro beso.

_Brutal._

Sus colmillos mordisquearon mi labio inferior con ferocidad, entorpeciendo mi cerebro.

_Dominante._

Estaba por llegar a mi paraíso, sus brazos rebajaron hasta la parte baja de mi estómago, sacándome la ropa que restaba.

La idea apareció en mi mente.

Mis dedos se congelaron, al tiempo que mi estómago se revolvía, mi cerebro se encendió.

Por fin sucedería, lo que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Por fin sería uno con Misaki.

Levante su cuerpo contra el principal lado del suelo, el aura carmesí apareció otra vez.

-Serás mío Misaki...- le aseguré rasguñando su figura –Lo siento ya no puedo aguantarlo más.

Rebaje mis manos hasta su entrepierna introduciendo mis dedos rápidamente dentro él, Misaki gimió lloriqueando al instante.

-Serás mío- repetí aferrándome a su cuerpo cual temblaba de ardor, de sus ojos derramaba lágrimas de fogosidad, al tiempo su cuerpo se agitaba encendiendo mi organismo.

_Mi interés._

Entreabrí mis dedos dentro su entrada abriéndola para mí, sus gritos de placer rebotaban en mi tímpano.

_La sangre y la carne._

Rasgue su figura que se estremecía entre mi otra mano atrapando su carne entre mi palma cual aún resguardaba más de mi sangre, manchaba nuestros cuerpos.

Gritos de dolor, gemidos de gozo.

Besando su cuello, libere su abertura acurrucándome entre su desnuda silueta temblorosa, mi otra mano arañaba su cintura hiriéndolo, tocando su carne, sintiendo su sangre.

"S..Saruhiko" restauré a mi imaginación, esa sonrisa de miedo de un Misaki cuatro años más joven.

Su voz se agudizaba mientras me daba paso a su entrada; era hora, después de todos esos tiempos de pensar, de sufrir, de perderme en mi propia indiferencia.

Sus pulsaciones, sus latidos; eran para mí una música, una música estimuladora que seguía el ritmo de sus gemidos, de el correr de la sangre en sus venas, de sus entrecortadas respiraciones, del color en su piel, del sudor que acomodaba su cabello, de eso que lo volvía un humano vivo.

_No más._

Perdiendo lo que quedaba, olvidando los malos tiempos, reviviendo las antiguas sonrisas; abrace su cuello; Adentrando, penetrando dentro él, haciéndolo mío, sintiéndolo mío convirtiéndonos por fin en uno sólo.

Fue inevitable sentirlo condolerse, gemir, suspirar, llorar; nuestros cuerpos ardían, se prendían, quemándose mutuamente.

Más rápido, todavía más rápido.

-¡Saru! Ohg…. ¡Saruhiko!.-

Conforme repetía el movimiento alrededor de sus piernas abiertas, vagaba aún más, mis oídos estaban invadidos de sus gritos de regocijo.

Éramos vírgenes hasta ese día, cuando él me regalo su carne, me mostro su cuerpo completo, cuando sus piernas se deslizaron por mi figura, y sus gemidos fueron redirigidos a mi único primer nombre.

¿Era placer? Esto que sentía desbordarse de mi pecho, este agobio que me excitaba hasta la punta de los dedos, estaba ido, perdido en el limbo.

Orgasmos, había llegado a un punto clave, mejor que el paraíso.

_"Esto sí que es vida"._

-Gracias Misaki- sonreí, entrando y saliendo de su abertura, sentía mi miembro subir, arder.

No respondió, su cuerpo únicamente se retorcía dejando escapar esos agudos gritos entrecortados ¿Estaba siendo muy duro?.

Misaki estaba más vivo que nunca, el placer, el gozo, el dolor, el sufrir; aquello que lo daba, mi sexo, le causaba algo, un sentimiento que jamás nadie le había causado.

Reiteré el movimiento dentro Misaki, con más fuerza, con más rapidez.

Misaki gruño; intentaba decirme algo, sin embargo había perdido la voz, y no lograba proyectarme nada.

_Más… más…_

Misaki estaba sufriendo…estaba sangrando… me alce parando el movimiento por un instante, la conexión se reafirmó, sus pupilas llorosas giraron hasta las mías.

_¿Qué diablos era esto?._

Él estaba ahí, tumbado en el suelo, debajo de mi cuerpo, completamente desnudo, las heridas le cubrían las caderas y la sangre se deslizaba desde su estómago hasta sus piernas, su boca entreabierta babeaba y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas se desviaban al techo.

Ahora era mío, era totalmente mío.

-Te amo Misaki- le recordé sin soltar la mirada.

Mis brazos apretaron su torso contra mí cuerpo, al tiempo volvía a introducirme ensangrentando mi miembro.

Misaki se estremecía entre mis brazos gimoteando a mi oído, lo hacía provenir.

No pude evitar exhibir mi emoción, mi excitación, era el día más feliz de mi vida…

Era mío, ahora lo era, todas las tracciones habían quedado atrás, por fin éramos uno solo, Misaki se había entregado a mí, y yo lo había hecho sentirme, solía ser tan perfecto… no podía contenerme…

Frágiles lágrimas se resbalaron desde mis ojos hasta mi rostro para caer a morir al torso de Misaki, estaba llorando.

Placer… Vida…. él lo era _todo_…

Observe fijamente su rostro; totalmente colorado, con los ojos entrecerrados, se retorcía mordiendo sus labios, sin parar de gemir.

_Perfecto._

Sin detener las lágrimas deslice mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

_Latir… Latir.. "Buup… Buup"._

-Jamás amaré a nadie como a ti- mis dedos apretaron su garganta, aferrándola, aprisionándola, seccionándole la vida; sus entrecortadas respiraciones se volvieron más evidentes al tiempo encendía sus llamas carmesí que lo perfilaban.

_La temperatura aumento. "Buup.. Buup. Buup"._

-Me…. Vengo Misaki- confesé estimulando el movimiento de mi cadera, Misaki intentando fallidamente alzarse alentaba mi excitación.

_"Buupbuupbuup"._

El tiempo se volvía más corto, mientras su piel se palidecía, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas, y su fuerza se destrozaba.

-¡Eres mío, sólo serás mío!- le aseguré aumentando la presión de su garganta.

_"BuupBuupBuupBuup"._

Misaki soltó un último gruñido.

Mis lágrimas se precipitaban con más intensidad.

Entraba y salía.

_"BUUPBUUPBUUP"._

Sus finas manos se estremecían aligerando toda su figura.

Jamás había sentido algo así… era… era.

Mis naturalezas se soltaron, me deje llevar; me escurrí dentro de él, mezclando su muerta sangre con mi semen.

_Tan perfecto, tan mío, sólo mío..._

-¡Te amo Misaki, TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!- repetí, mientras le arrancaba su último suspiro, acortaba su vida a un milisegundo -¡TE AMO, TE AMO!- mis dedos rasgaban su cuello obligándolo a dejar la vida.

_"Buup…."_ Ese último latido se partió con mi vida.

El cadáver de Misaki decayó hasta el suelo, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no paraba de llorar…se había liberado… había sido total, absoluto…había sido absolutamente perfecto, no debía salir, no debía ser visto, nadie podría tenerlo como yo lo tuve… no tenía opción, Misaki era _sólo mío_…

Abracé el cadáver empapando su piel seca.

_-Tan… Perfecto._


End file.
